


They're There And They Make No Sense

by Estirose



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukushi tries to make sense of Tsukasa and the other rich kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're There And They Make No Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in Hana Yori Dango season 1.

Sunday. Ebisu Garden Place. Clock Tower. One o'clock.

Tsukushi shook her head at the words running through her head, trying to make sense of them. What did he think he was doing? Was this a final fight, and that was why he'd given her the place and time in public? Domyouji-san was hot-tempered and a showoff.

It made sense. Sort of. Though why he had to mention patience being a virtue, she didn't know. He made no sense, sometimes!

Of course, rich kids made no sense. Oh, sure, they were all human beings, but people who could fly overseas at the drop of the hat had no clue about how things worked in the real world, how her family could just scrape enough money together for her to go to school. And somehow, she'd become entwined with the Domyouji family, Domyouji Tsukasa and Domyouji Tsubasa, and she had no clue how.

All she really wanted was to go back to her quiet life. For everybody at Eitoku to ignore her, to let her live and graduate and become a lawyer. But it wasn't happening, apparently. Even her parents wanted her to snag a rich guy.

If Domyouji Tsukasa continued to be as confused as he seemed to be, her chances of snagging a rich guy were virtually nil, not that she cared. She would become a lawyer, she would help others like her, she would make her parents proud.

Of course, she had to get through Sunday and the school year before that. But Tsukushi was tough. She could get through anything. And she would.


End file.
